Life as we know it (Sebastian drabbles)
by faciefeelsrosy
Summary: The life of Sebastian Smythe with one crucial element changed. Himself.
1. Photographer Sebastian

AU! Nerd Sebastian

Sebastian pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose and sighed.

He knew that the best view was from the top of the mountain, at least an hour away from the camp. It was against Sebastian's better nature to wander off during school camps but the morning sun was going to kiss the mountain tops any minute now and he just needed to capture it.

Brushing the hair out of his eyes, Sebastian started walking forward. His navy converse weren't the most durable of shoes but they would get his to the summit and back down before anyone noticed he was gone.

Sebastian about half way up when he saw them.

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel- kissing.

Sebastian quickly came to the conclusion they didn't want to be seen and moved behind a mass of bushes.

Crap, how was he supposed to get his shot now?

Sebastian bit hard into his lip as he saw the sunlight fray around the edges from the parting of the leaves.

He needed this photo. It would be a perfect once in a lifetime opportunity and he would have to pass it up because of a couple of gay, closet lovebirds making out.

No, that wouldn't do..

Sebastian took a deep breath and pulled his camera out of the bag. He edged over to the middle of the path and carefully kneeled down, lining the camera up with couple who were now caressing each other softly. Sweet words and gentle kisses.

Uh, love.

Sebastian had never understood it.

But if he was completely honest, the scene looked fantastic.

Couple being romantic.

Beautiful background.

Perfect lighting.

Sebastian smiled a little as he hovered his finger over the capture button, bangs falling over his peripheral vision.

Just one shot and he would be out of there.

There was a soft, familiar click as Sebastian pushed, followed by a shutter of the lens.

Then just as Sebastian was pulling himself up onto his feet, a small group of pebbles rolled down next to his shoes, making him momentarily lose his balance. "Christ." Sebastian exclaimed as he steadied himself.

Blaine and Kurt looked over in Sebastian's direction and stared him down.

"You didn't see anything, Smythe." Kurt said sharply. Sebastian nodded rapidly and turned around. Once he was out the boys' view, Sebastian looked down at his camera screen. The photo looked amazing.

Sebastian smiled to himself and playfully kicked a few rocks out of his path.

He turned around and blew the tips of his fringe out of his eyes.

Why would anybody want to keep such a beautiful gift like love hidden in the mountains?

Sebastian let himself gaze at the illuminating sun for a moment before turning back and continuing down.


	2. Depressed Sebastian TW

Sebastian runs his tongue over his top lip and buries his head into his pillow.

God, he's so tired.

There's a familiar click of a door slamming followed by a stream of burning light.

"Sebastian, we need to talk." It's Jeff.

Sebastian pulls his knees to his chest and closes his eyes. Hoping that will make him magically go away.

Jeff lets out a heavy sigh and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Please Bastian..." He sounds so desperate.

Sebastian opens his eyes ever so slightly and locks his emerald orbs onto Jeff's blue ones.

He doesn't dare move though. Jeff can't see what he did.

Jeff forces a smile onto the corners of his mouth. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Sebastian isn't sure how to put it in words.

"It hurts." Is the most coherent answer he can come up with.

Jeff's smile falters for a moment. "What?" He says in a soft voice.

Sebastian gathers enough courage to show him.

A line of four cuts, caked in dried blood and still fresh.

Jeff takes a deep breath, mumbling something under.

Sebastian looks away. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

Jeff stiffens. "Oh God, don't be. You did nothing wrong."

Sebastian curls in on himself some more.

Jeff rests his hand on Sebastian's shoulder blade and supplies comforting words the best he can.

Sebastian closes his eyes again and lets Jeff believe he's sleeping.

The door clicks again. Nick and Trent.

"How is- Oh God, what's wrong?" Nick says. Jeff's crying.

"He cut. I thought he was just upset about the slushy thing, not depressed." Jeff says between quiet sobs.

Trent is gently hushing him now.

"I'll go get his stuff from the bathroom." Nick says in a cold tone.

"Why?" Jeff asks.

"His razor, blade, knife, glass, whatever he used to cut." Nick replies.

Sebastian knows what he'll find.

One of Jeff's razors lying blood stained in the shower next to his uniform.

He hears Nick sigh loudly.

"I feel so stupid." Jeff says from next to him.

He can't stand it.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian mumbles into the fabric of his sheets.

Jeff's breathing picks up and it's Trent who comforts him this time.

"It's okay..." He sounds unsure though.

Sebastian runs his lip over his lips.

He feels exhausted now.


End file.
